


The 4 Days of Advent

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Adventures with Cats [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham are preparing for Christmas and not everything goes as planned.





	1. 1st Advent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the little side project that I mentioned on my Tumblr. It's a short series that I wanted to do as a sort of countdown until Christmas and will ~~hopefully ~~~~~~update every Sunday

It was a relaxing Sunday evening. The Overlord of Ice was sitting on his sofa and was reading a book that the Princess of Darkness recommended to him, while his four trusted Dark Devas of Destruction were sleeping on his shoulders and head. It was a truly fascinating book, a collection of old myths and rituals from all around the realm of the living. If Gundham found the time he had to preform some of the different rituals that were described.

Turning over to the next page, a sudden weight hit his lab, making him look up. His consort was now standing in front of him and a box was lying on Gundham's lab.

“May I ask what this is about my dark consort?” Gundham asked and regarded the box, while placing a bookmark between the pages and thus marking where he stopped with reading. His four Devas had woken up when the box landed on the breeder's lab and were now inspecting it, sniffing at the box and trying to get inside of it.

“Don't tell me ya forgot.” the Tamer of Automations put his hands on his hips, “We wanted to get the decorating done today. Why do ya think we got a tree yesterday?”

Now that pink haired male had mentioned it, Gundham could remember that the two did indeed decide to prepare their realm today for the upcoming holy night. The breeder was so occupied with the book, that this fact slipped his mind. Just as he thought, when he opened the box it revealed decorations in a vast variety of colours, fitting for the approaching occasion.

“Very well my consort.” Gundham gave his Devas a hand sign, making them climb off the breeder, before he stood up from his seat, the box in hand. “Let us prepare everything.”

 

To get into the right mindset for the task, Kazuichi turned on some fitting music. However the jolly music did not help against the agonizing pain that was the constant fight against those blasted Christmas lights.

“How does this shit happen every year?” the mechanic whined from his place on the floor, “No matter what we do, they always end up tangled up!”

The couple were both sitting on the floor, surrounded by a dozen of tangled up Christmas lights. Last year, when they put their decorations away, after the season of celebrating the birth of the Chosen One ended, the two males were sure that they stowed them in a way that prevented this frustrating problem. Yet they faced this problem once again. It was a never ending battle.

“I give up!” the Pink Haired One let out a sight. Gundham turned his eyes away from the cable that he was untangling and regarded his consort. The Overlord had to be honest, he could understand the One Who Shares His Path. It was like those things were mocking them, a never ending task that was testing their will and patience.

However there was no way that the Overlord of Ice would ever give up!

“My paramour are you trying to tell me, that you are admitting defeat this easily?” Gundham asked his lover, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “One would expect more from the partner of the Ruler of this World.”

This statement seemed to injure the ego of the mechanic, making the smaller male irritated. “I'm not giving up against this stupid stuff! When we are finished, this house will look great, ya will see!” Kazuichi declared and then resumed with his work on the lights. In the end the two males were able to untangle those hellish things, after many curses spoken by both and threats of giving in or even destroying the lights with a pair of scissors.

 

“Finally, we did it!” the Tamer of Automations threw his fist into the air in celebration. “Now we can actually hang stuff up.”

The Breeder of Demonic Beasts was also in a good mood again, now that they overcome this hellish obstacle. “Then let us begin with the quest of adorning our shared realm.”

The two lovers began putting up all the decorations that they possessed. A lot of greenery was brought into their realm, from fake and more modern, to real and more traditional in taste. Both males had a different taste when it came to topics like this, due to their upbringing. This was luckily a dispute that was easily bypassed by the fact that they were able to do both styles of decorating at the same time. In a way the two traits fitted together nicely, contrasting and at the same time complementing each other.

It was the same with the couple themself. They were vastly different with many of their characteristics, but Gundham did not want to spent one day without the One That Held His Heart. They completed one another in a way that no other could ever do.

Many songs were played by the surround system that the Tamer of Automations had modified a few months prior, together with one of his allies. Kazuichi sang with most of the songs that were being played and even if his singing was not something one would call good, it was still a pleasure for the Overlord to listen to. To see – or in this case, hear – his consort being in a cheerful mood also made the breeder give a slight smile. It reminded him of the time when he was still living with the Angel, before she departed from this realm onto the next.

 

Hanging the last thing onto the wall, Gundham made his way over to his paramour, who also just finished to place everything from the pile he had next to him just before.

“I'm finished with my half.” the Tamer of Automations turned his head slightly to look back at his lover, “What about ya?”

“I also finished with my part of our joined quest.” Gundham answered. Both males then went towards the still empty pinetree that they had brought in the day before and was now standing in their living room. This was the final part of their endeavour. All the decorations were already brought to the tree and were now surrounding it inside their respective boxes.

“Then let's begin.” the Sharp Toothed One grinned and took a box with small ornaments inside.

The Overlord of Ice however had something else to attend to first. Extending his cursed arm, he channelled his dark powers and called out. “My Four Dark Devas of Destruction, heed my calling and do my bidding. Hang up these decorations so that we will be able to honour the upcoming holy night.”

At this the four gods came up to the couple and climbed into the many boxes. Gundham's consort observed everything and his eyes started to sparkle when the Devas reappeared from the boxes, each carrying a small ornament and bringing it up to the tree. Climbing up the branches they then hung up the decorations.

“That's so cool!” his paramour exclaimed excitedly, “When did ya teach them that Gundham?”

“I taught them this skill a few weeks prior. However I did in fact not find the time to show you their new talent, my paramour.” Gundham answered. Though even after all this time that he spent with the man he loved, the Overlord of Ice still did not manage to overcome his face's reaction of changing its colour every time his consort stated his admiration for the other male. This time it was no exception.

 

Suddenly a kiss was placed on the breeder's cheek, making him look at his consort.

“Come on, let's start before your hamsters have to do all the work for us.” Kazuichi grinned, his cheeks also wearing a hint of red. Sharing a quick kiss on the lips the two then began to decorate the tree itself.

With their joined forces it took not much time until the Christmas tree was beginning to take on its intended form. Still it was already dark outside of their realm when the couple hung the last pieces up. In the end only one ornament was left, the star that was intended to go on the very top. The Tamer of Automations picked the ornament up and stretched up towards the top of the tree. However his paramour was not able to quite reach the very top and thus was unable to place the star.

It was good to see that the mechanic did not declare his defeat this time, though there was no way that he would be able to reach, his height not being enough. Before the male was able to accidentally stumble and hurt himself, the Overlord of Ice went towards his paramour and simply lifted the smaller male up.

“Wah!” Kazuichi was startled and held onto the other's shoulders. After getting over his short surprise he then placed the star on top of the tree, finishing their quest.

Setting the other carefully down again, Gundham looked at the tree. It would be perfect for the upcoming holy night.

“You know, ya could've just put the star up there on your own, instead of picking me up.” the Sharp Toothed One mumbled next to him, making the breeder look back towards him.

“I am aware of this fact my paramour.”

Taking his consort's hand into his own, Gundham kissed the back of the other's hand lightly. “Now let us prepare our meal and then rest for the day, as we have to visit our respective places of labour tomorrow my dark consort.”

This made the smaller male blush, but a grin was present on his face nonetheless, “Good idea.” and the two lovers went into the kitchen together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, An Idiot in Love might take a few more days as I got ill over the week and thus didn't feel well enough to really write much, and I still want to write another oneshot for another upcoming date ~~uh what could that be? ~~~~~~


	2. 2nd Advent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think that I'm a little bit obsessed with Soudam
> 
> Anyway I wish you all a nice second advent  
> If you celebrate it, that is. If not, have a nice day nonetheless

“I think this is everything that we need.” said the Pink Haired One when he and the breeder looked at the ingredients that were standing before them. The lovers had decided that they would follow the yearly Christmas tradition of baking biscuits this Sunday. At least they wanted to try it out, as neither had ever baked anything before. In the prior years they celebrated the holy night together, the two simply bought everything ready-made from a store. This year however one of their allies gave them a recipe that they had found and recommended that the couple should try them out, since the taste was supposedly very pleasing according to the Lucky One.

 

There were more ingredients than the two anticipated they would need for this task.

“What do we need to do first my paramour?” Gundham asked and looked over the shoulder of the Tamer of Automations, his hand touching the other's arm lightly while doing so, to see the recipe the other was holding. Kazuichi was mumbling to himself while he was reading the instructions, going over all the steps they had to take.

“We just have to mix everything together and then knead the dough.” the Tamer of Automations summarised what he had been reading, “Sounds easy enough.”

To keep themselves and their garments as clean as possible, both males rolled up their sleeves and the mechanic put a hairband on his head to keep his pink hair out of his eyes while baking. The breeder did not need to do the same with his short hair, especially since he did decide that morning to slick them back and thus keep them from falling in his face.

Now that they were ready for their quest, the Sharp Toothed One put the recipe to the side, so that both were able to easily access it without it being in the way and get damaged by accident. The instructions they had to follow to succeed were very simple, but then the couple noticed a small detail that made their endeavour more taxing than they initially thought. All the measurements that were listed were written in a foreign system, meaning that the two males had to calculate everything into amounts they were more familiar with.

 

While the couple was mixing all the different ingredients together, they had to calculate everything in their heads at the same time. This brought them a few problems.

“Wait, that's too much.” Kazuichi stopped his lover, when he was putting some flour on a scale to weigh it. This made the Breeder of Hellish Beasts look up in surprisement. Did he calculate it wrong?

Going over the calculations in his head again, the Overlord realised that his dark consort was right with his statement. He did in fact use too much of the fine powder. The lovers had the fortune of being lucky in this moment, since the flour had yet to be added into the mixture and thus it was easily to correct the amount. After this nearly occurring dilemma they were more careful to use the right amount to the best of their abilities.

Adding the last ingredient into the mixture, the couple began to mix everything together. It was their luck that both males were quite powerful, so kneading the dough was a simple task for them and thus they finished after only a short while.

“It looks correct.” the Tamer of Automations commented when he and Gundham were regarding the dough they made.

At this the Overlord nodded, “It does seem to look the same like on the recipe, so I believe it is safe to assume that we did everything correctly.” Now the only thing left was to leave the mixture rise in the cold temperatures of their refrigerator, before the couple would be able to resume their quest. Wrapping everything in a foil to keep the dough fresh and storing it inside the refrigerator, Kazuichi and Gundham began cleaning the materials they used to create the mixture.

 

While Gundham was washing all the materials with the warm water residing inside the sink, his paramour was leaning against the counter next to him and was drying everything off again. The two lovers were having a pleasant conversation after days of not really finding the time to do so. Even if they did share their life in this realm, none of them had much time left inside of the week due to the upcoming holy night. Both males had to accomplish more work at their respective places of labour, to make up for the time they will be staying inside their own realm over the days of celebrating the Chosen One's birth. When they did not have to work the two of them were busy with all their preparations; buying gifts for each other and their trusted allies, gathering enough meals for themselves and their animals for when the stores will close up for the three days and cleaning everything inside and around their realm.

Most days the Overlord only really had time to spend with his paramour at the latest hours of the days, when they were relaxing together after a long day of work or, like in this case, at the end of the weeks when they could stay inside their realm for the day and do things like this.

 

Putting away the last things, the couple continued their conversation at the small table they had inside their kitchen, both drinking a coffee and waiting for the time to pass. After both had finished their cups, they determined that enough time had passed and then took out the dough.

It had risen nicely and was now nearly double the size than before. Taking a rolling pin Kazuichi began to roll out the dough into a flat sheet, readying it for cutting out the biscuits, while Gundham collected the forms they had bought in advance. When the dough was in the preferred form the Overlord and his dark consort began to cut out one biscuit after another and placing them on baking trays. After a while however the couple abandoned the forms altogether and began to cut their own things out with knives.

“Look Gundham.” the Tamer of Automations held out a set of four raw biscuits, “It's the Devas.” he grinned proudly. The four biscuits did in fact resemble the silhouettes of his strong warriors, which made the breeder smile.

“Your skills are quite impressive my paramour. I am sure that the four Dark Devas of Destruction will be pleased about your tributes of them” Gundham looked at the One That Held His Heart.

The mechanic then laughed a bit awkwardly, “Yeah, but I don't know if they will still look this way after being in the oven. Well at least it wouldn't be that weird any more when we eat them later.”

 

The last of the raw dough was used up and the trays were put inside the heated oven to bake for a while. During this time period the breeder and his consort went after their duties of taking care of the many hellish beasts that shared their realm with them.

A ringing then sounded out throughout their realm, announcing that enough time had passed for the treats to fully bake. The couple returned into their kitchen and took out the baking trays that they had left inside the heat of the oven. Placing them on the counter, the two males inspected the biscuits.

It was quiet for a few moments until Kazuichi broke the silence. “They don't really look right.”

Their colour seemed a bit off and the smell was not what one would expect of freshly baked biscuits. Taking one the Overlord took a bite and tasted it, while his paramour did the same.

Swallowing the baked good, Gundham still kept regarding the biscuits. “They do have a peculiar taste. I believe we somehow made a mistake when preparing the dough.”

“Yeah.” the mechanic agreed. “Well, at least they are still somehow edible and maybe they get better when we put some icing on them.”

“You might be right with this assumption my dark consort. As well since we did buy the sweet substance for this purpose, we might as well use it now.” nodded the Overlord and the couple then got the colourful frosting out of the refrigerator.

 

Clearing everything off their small kitchen table, they instead placed the trays with the biscuits, tins for storing the baked goods later on and the frosting inside the small pastry bags onto it. They then each took a seat and began to decorate everything.

While decorating one of the biscuits the breeder noticed how the mechanic's love for sugar started to take the best of him. Instead of spreading the sweet substance on the biscuits as intended, the smaller male was more occupied with eating the icing from his fingers.

Placing the biscuit he was working on onto the tray, Gundham looked at his lover, his voice filled with amusement. “My dear consort, while I understand that you enjoy the taste of sugary treats, you should still spread the icing onto the biscuits themselves instead of directly eating everything or none will be left.”

Instead of giving an answer to this, the Tamer of Automations simply leaned towards his lover and drew with the frosting directly onto the face of the other. The dumbfounded face that the breeder made at this, made his consort laugh loudly.

“You look great.”

Wiping the sticky icing off his face and then licking it off his finger, the Overlord then looked at the other, a dark grin on his face. “If you dare to challenge the great Overlord of Ice, then you have to face the consequences my dark consort.” Before the Tamer of Automations was able to run away the breeder had grabbed the pastry bag, that he had placed onto the table only moments prior and squeezed some of the content onto the other's head, the blue icing clashing with the pink colour of his hair.

 

With this a battle emerged between the lovers and their weapons were the pastry bags filled with the sweet icing. The two males chased each other through the kitchen, both laughing like children. Normally Gundham was never able to loose himself in such childish behaviour, laughing and fighting other mortals with food, but with his paramour, with Kazuichi, he was able to completely relax and just enjoy himself. Even if it meant that they soiled the whole kitchen with icing, that they had originally intended to consume later on.

In the end, when all the frosting was used up, the lovers were sitting on the floor and were leaning against one of the counters.

Their bodies, hair and garments were covered with the colourful frosting. So much for keeping themselves clean during the process of making the biscuits. Sitting on the floor, the two lovers laughed while holding hands. Even the knowledge that they had to clean the whole kitchen up again did not dampen their good mood.


	3. 3rd Advent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more week to go  
> Please enjoy

The temperatures took a turn over the last days, the cold invading the country. Snow began to cover every surface of the earth and ice formed, solidifying lakes and smaller rivers.

It was then that the Overlord of Ice and his dark consort received an invitation from the Princess of Darkness, summoning the couple to her realm on the third Sunday before the holy night.

When the agreed date arrived, the two lovers went to the She-Cat's realm, both wearing fitting garments for the cold temperatures. However when they arrived they were surprised that the two were lead through the house and were brought into the backyard by the She-Cat.

“Yesterday I had a safety commissioner come over and he checked the lake.” the Princess of Darkness explained and guided the couple through her extensive garden towards the huge lake she had, “He rendered the ice on the lake as it completely safe, so I thought that we could ice skate together. I even got us all sets of skates for this.”

Just like the Princess of Darkness declared, three sets of skates were standing next to a bench, which was right next to the lake, all in different sizes. So this is why she was so interested in their shoe sizes when they were receiving her invitation.

The Breeder of Hellish Beasts regarded the biggest pair of ice skates, assuming that these were intended to be used by him. He never attempted to move on the frozen form of water and he was sure that his paramour did not either. However it was hard to deny the She-Cat's wish to accompany her on this pastime, not if she was the couple's closest ally and even spent her own wealth on the needed equipment.

Agreeing to the princess's wish the three put on their equipment and found themselves on the frozen surface of the lake. It could not be that hard to move on the icy surface.

 

In the moment where the Tamer of Automations tried to move on the ice, he immediately began to stumble. “Wah!” he screamed, trying to keep his balance. Out of pure instinct Gundham tried to catch his paramour, but he also nearly fell onto the hard ice at the attempt, as he had no footing to keep himself upright. Luckily they managed to keep themselves from falling down in the end.

“This is harder than it looks.” Kazuichi commented and the Princess of Darkness glided towards the couple with ease.

“I am terribly sorry.” Sonia looked lightly shocked, “I should have shown you beforehand how to ice skate.”

“Oh, it's okay Miss Sonia, its not like we fell down or anything.” the Tamer of Automations laughed awkwardly. It was obvious however that he had to do his best to keep standing without slipping again. Gundham had to be honest, he also had problems with standing on the ice.

The Sharp Toothed One then turned towards his lover, “Are you okay? I mean, I nearly knocked ya over.”

“You do not need to worry about me, my paramour, as I only did protect you from hurting yourself.” the Overlord replied.

“Then thank ya for that.” Kazuichi then grinned and took the other male's hand into his own, making him blush slightly.

“It's good that you two are feeling well.” the Princess of Darkness seemed relieved. A smile then appeared on her face, “How about I show the two of you how to move on the ice?” she offered.

“This might be a favourable plan.” the breeder nodded at the idea.

“Geez, tanks miss Sonia. It would really help.” the mechanic then added.

 

The Tamer of Automations was the first to be shown how to move on the frozen water, while the breeder sat on the bench and watched them. After a brief instruction about how to properly move on the ice, the Princess of Darkness took the other by the hands and carefully pulled him over the ice. Kazuichi stumbled quite a lot while learning how to properly skate, making Gundham want to run over to them and make sure that his paramour was fine. However he trusted the She-Cat that she was able to help him and knew what to do if the male really fell down.

Skating a few rounds on the frozen lake, the She-Cat then let go of the Pink Haired One and drove in front of him, while he followed her with the best of his abilities. While he still had a few small problems when he turned or tried to brake, his skills have improved immensely thanks to the She-Cat's teachings.

The two then turned around and returned to the bench where Gundham was waiting.

“You did well my dark consort.” he praised the Tamer of Automations as he took a set next to the breeder.

“Thanks.” the pink haired male grinned, “But now its your turn.”

A hand then stretched out towards Gundham and when he looked at the source, Sonia smiled at him. “Come Gundham, I will show you how to ice skate now.”

It was a good thing that the She-Cat had such a strong power, so the Ruler of the World was able to take her hand without destroying her mortal form with the poison that flows throughout his veins. Both went onto the frozen surface of the lake. After making sure that the Overlord was standing the correct way, just as the Princess of Darkness did a while before with the other male, she began to instruct him on the correct way of moving.

“So, to move forward you just have to move your feet to the side and you will begin to glide on the ice.” she explained and started to move forward, while Gundham studied her movements. It seemed easy enough for the powerful Gundham Tanaka. After the princess then explained how to turn and brake on the ice, she took the bigger one of her two best friends by the hand and slowly began to glide over the ice with him.

A few times the breeder lost his footing when he and the princess turned their direction and it was frustrating him. Baring his teeth Gundham began to curse, “I will learn the skill of moving on the frozen water or I will not befitting for the title of the ruler of this world.”

Suddenly a voice called out. “Ya can do it Hamster-chan!”

It was Kazuichi, who seemed to have noticed how the other was struggling the same way he did just before. This made the breeder grin confident. There was no way he would give up now, not if his paramour was cheering him on.

 

Skating a couple more rounds over the ice, Gundham finally began to get the hang of this art and was able to move without the help of the Princess of Darkness. As soon as the She-Cat's teachings ended, the Tamer of Automations joined them again and the three of them started skating on their own. It was actually a pleasant way to spent some time with ones comrades. They went their separated routes and they often moved all together in a group.

When some time had passed one of the servants of the She-Cat announced that an ally from the princess was calling. Excusing herself the She-Cat went inside to get the call and thus leaving the two lovers alone on the ice.

Using their privacy the couple took each other by the hand and skated slowly over the ice, just enjoying the other's company.

“Maybe we could do this more often.” Kazuichi suggested, looking up at his partner.

“This could be a pastime that I would enjoy doing with you in the near future, my paramour.” Gundham agreed to the idea. However the two lover were so invested with looking at each other, that they did not really pay attention to where they were going and their ice skates then touched the border between the frozen lake and the earth, making both of them fall down. Gundham was still able to catch his lover and turn them in such a way, that the smaller male landed on him, instead of the snow that was covering the hard earth.

Looking shocked, Kazuichi regarded the male underneath him. “Gundham, are you okay?”

“Do not worry my paramour, something like this can not wound the Ruler of this World.” the breeder answered, making the other relax again. If there were no snow however, it may have hurt when his and the mechanic's body crashed onto the ground, but this was a risk he was willing to take for the other.

“Well if you're fine, than thank ya for catching me.” Kazuichi grinned and kissed the other male.

In this moment the voice from the Princess of Darkness rang out, “Oh my, are the two of you okay?”, making the two males jump up, their faces red at being caught. This made the princess also slightly blush, “Oh, did I interrupt you? I am deeply sorry.”

Both males mumbled that everything was fine and got up again, like nothing happened.

 

After this slightly embarrassing encounter the three allies continued with their pastime of skating over the ice, as time went by. The cold began to bite into their skins when the hours passed. When a particularly icy wind passed their bodies, the breeder pulled his scarf more over his face to shield himself more against the cold temperatures. At this the Tamer of Automations turned towards him.

“You are freezing aren't ya?” he asked his lover.

This made the breeder flustered and he tried to hide his embarrassment. “I am the Overlord of Ice, I do not feel cold unlike you mortals!”

“Yeah babe, if ya say so.” the Pink Haired One had the audacity of laughing, “Come let's go home.” he then added and turned towards the Princess of Darkness. Thanking her for her invitation the two of them said their goodbyes and left.

As soon as the two lovers arrived at their shared realm and abandon their garments meant for moving around outside, the Tamer of Automations grabbed the other by the hand and pulled him towards their living room.

“My dark consort, will you tell me what you are doing?” Gundham asked the other.

“I'm cold.” was the only answer he received before the breeder was pushed onto the sofa and the other leaned against him, pulling a blanket over their chilled bodies.

Even after all these years together the Overlord of Ice was still sometimes surprised by the other's boldness, especially when it was about having close contact with the breeder.

Wrapping his arms around the body of his paramour, the two males relaxed in the warmth of the one they loved.


	4. 4th Advent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if they have Christmas markets in japan, so let's just pretend they have

“Look at all the lights.” the Tamer of Automations exclaimed excitedly when he and his lover arrived at the annual Christmas market that was organized by the town. His eyes were fixed on the enormous Christmas tree which stood in the centre of the whole market.

Going towards the decorated tree a voice then called out towards the lovers. “Kazuichi, Gundham. We are over here!” It was the Lucky One, together with many of their former classmates, who were standing at one of the many festive stalls.

The couple then made their way towards their allies and greeted them. It was a yearly tradition for the group to gather at least once for the holy night, which began all the years back when they were still sharing their realm of learning. This tradition still consisted even after many years after the class went through the ritual of graduation and the former students of Hope's Peak Academy were now living their own lives.

Talking about the typical casual topics like work and their general lives, the group waited for the rest of their allies to arrive.

 

When the arranged time arrived nearly all of their allies had shown up. However one was still nowhere to be seen.

“Where the fuck is Ibuki?” the head of the yakuza clan wondered, his hands buried inside of his pockets, “It's bloody cold standing around.”

The Loud One was the only one that was still missing from their group.

“Does anyone know where she is?” the Athletic One then asked into the round, on which all gave an answer of deny.

Only one of their allies did not answer in that fashion. It was the Devil Dancer. “Mahiru and I were talking with her earlier on the phone. She said that she wanted to sort something out before coming.”

“That's true.” Mahiru added then, “I forgot to mention it. I'm sorry.”

“I hope she arrives soon.” Kazuichi sighed annoyed, “Seriously, who lets people wait on Christmas?”

In that moment none other than the musician herself ran up towards the group and jumped onto Kazuichi's back, nearly knocking him over if Gundham did not catch him in the last minute and prevented it.

“Ibuki is finally here!” the musician exclaimed loudly, holding onto the Pink Haired Ones back, “And now the two of you have to kiss, because Ibuki's got a mistletoe!”

When the couple looked up, they saw that the Loud One did in fact hold a mistletoe over their heads for some bizarre reason, that the Overlord of Ice could not quite phantom.

“Get off me first!” Kazuichi complained, while trying to make the female climb off his back, “And why do ya even carry something like that around? Don't ya normally hang them up or something?”

“Because it's tradition.” the Loud One explained cheerfully and climbed down from the Tamer of Automations, “And Ibuki can't hang them up here.”

“Ya always say that, ever since school!” Kazuichi was complaining, as they all had heard that explanation many times before.

“Just get it over with or she wont shut up.” the Easily Angered One was now giving a grin.

“Yeah yeah, just shut it Fuyuhiko.” the Tamer of Automations was mumbling, his face red. When he turned towards his lover, the Overlord also started blushing. Leaning down towards his paramour the couple shared a brief kiss, before looking away again. Even after all these years where the couple was sharing their path they still were not quite used to having an audience when showing their affection towards each other.

While they kissed the Loud One already went towards her next targets, her mistletoe in hand to make more of the mortals participate in the tradition of sharing kisses.

To the fortune of the group the musician now only focused on pairs that were actually sharing a path, unlike when they were still visiting their realm of learning. The female tended to hang those things up wherever she found room on the ceiling, resulting in many of the mortals having to exchange kisses over those years. Gundham was fortunate enough that he was able to avoid all of them and spare himself this obligation. At least until their last year at the academy, when the Breeder of Hellish Beasts was talking with the Tamer of Automations and did not notice the decoration hanging over their heads.

This was one of their first kisses. Even if it only was on the cheek and it was highly embarrassing for the two of them, as they did not yet share their path at that given time, it was still a very fond memory for Gundham.

 

After the Loud One managed to make all her targets kiss each other, kissed all her friends on their cheeks and chased the more reluctant mortals until they were also caught under the mistletoe that she had; the group began to walk over the Christmas market and were inspecting the stalls. The items that they were offering ranged from candy and toys, to decorations, small gifts and all to way towards food and alcoholic beverages. Most of the stalls also played music fitting for the holy night, resulting in some of the mortals in the group to sing along with them.

 

While regarding the different stalls, the Tamer of Automations was called over by the Easily Angered One, accompanied by the Warrior of Swords, who wanted to show him something.

Since the Pink Haired One was in a conversation with the Princess of Darkness and the Breeder of Hellish Beasts, he turned towards them, “I'll come back in a second.” and left towards his ally, leaving the two friends alone.

“Look Gundham.” the She-Cat then exclaimed, her focus on one of the many stalls, “They have jewellery with occult symbols on them.”

Turning his head towards the stall with said jewellery, Gundham was amazed that, between the many pieces, they did in fact offer object with symbols of the dark arts on them. The range was not very enormous, only offering the most basic symbols, however they were crafted with skill.

“These are some well made items and could strengthen ones powers.” Gundham picked up a pendant, carrying a pentagram made out of silver which was embedded in a circle made out of wood, and regarded it. It could be really useful for the Overlord of Ice.

The She-Cat's attention was also on the jewellery inside of the breeders hand. “You should get it then, Gundham.” she smiled up towards him.

However the Overlord was not able to purchase the pendant at this given time. “While I would wish to, I used up all of my savings for this holy night and thus am not able to acquire it.”

“Oh I'm sorry, I did not think about that.” Sonia exclaimed, “If you want, I can pay it for you as a small Christmas present.”

“I feel honoured Princess of Darkness, yet there is no need for that.” Gundham declined the offer and hung the pendant back to its original place. In that moment Kazuichi walked back towards the two standing at the stall, as he had finished talking with his ally.

“What are ya looking at there?” Kazuichi asked when he saw that his lover was hanging the necklace back.

“We found a necklace with a pentagram and it is able to give one more power, according to Gundham.” Sonia explained with excitement.

The mechanic's eyes turned towards the piece of jewellery and picked the same necklace up that the breeder hung back only moments prior. Regarding it he than said, “I will never understand how the two of ya can like this stuff. Well at least it looks good.”

Kazuichi then looked towards his lover. “Do ya want it?” he suddenly asked, making Gundham surprised at the sudden offering from his dark consort. The smaller male was very timorous and thus tended to avoid everything that had to do with the dark arts.

“While this pendant carries a strong power, I do not need it.” Gundham declined the offering again, however the result was a different one from when the Princess of Darkness had asked.

“So ya want it, okay.” Kazuichi simply gave a carefree grin, ignoring the fact that the other male said that he did not need it, and bought it. “Here.” he then held it out towards his lover, “Ya can see it as a little extra gift for Christmas.”

This made a smile grace the lips of the breeder. He then took off his scarf – the one gifted to him by the late angel – and wrapped it around Kazuichi's neck, before taking the necklace and putting it on. “Thank you very much my paramour.”

However Kazuichi was simply standing on the spot and regarded the scarf that he was now wearing, his face flustered. Snapping out of his short trance, he looked back at his lover and mumbled slightly embarrassed, “No problem Gundham.”

Kazuichi always reacted this way when he was given the scarf to wear, as it was a priceless keepsake for the breeder and he hardly gave it to anyone. It was a charming reaction every time, making the breeder smile when he saw how joyful the mechanic always got at this gesture.

 

A while later the group gathered at one of the stalls, that offered warm beverages to the mortals that were visiting the Christmas market, and had a toast to celebrate the holy night. Gundham was standing at one of the tables when his paramour, who was still wearing Gundham's scarf, suddenly was tapping on his shoulder.

“Come here for a sec.” Kazuichi said and took the breeder by the hand, guiding him away from the group towards a nook between two stalls, where no other people were.

“What is the matter my consort?” Gundham asked. Instead of answering, his lover simply pointed upwards and when the Overlord looked up, he saw that the mistletoe that the Loud One was carrying earlier that day was now hanging at the edge of one of the stalls, right over their heads.

“Fuyuhiko stole it from Ibuki earlier, since she didn't leave him and Peko alone with it.” Kazuichi began to ramble with a red face, “And when he showed me, I thought that, maybe it could still be useful for some people and-” he was then interrupted in the middle of his sentence, as Gundham had put his arms around his dark consort's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Kazuichi then wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, as they gently deepened the kiss.

Ever so slowly they broke the kiss again, however the lovers did not let go of each other.

“If you do wish to share a kiss with me, you can always just ask my paramour.” Gundham looked the One Who Held His Heart deep into his eyes.

“Oh just shut up and kiss me again, Hamster-chan.” At this their lips met again, as they forgot the world around them and did not notice that their allies were wondering about the sudden disappearance of the two lovers.


	5. Christmas

Kazuichi and Gundham arrived at their shared realm at noon, after the lovers have wished all their allies happy holidays at the annual Christmas market. Their bodies were chilled after being outside for such a long time and even the warm drinks that they had while meeting their allies did not help much in that matter. It was a blessing to finally enter their warm realm. However this blessing did not last long, as the couple had to attend to the needs of their pets that had awaited their return; some of them being dogs who needed to take a walk outside.

 

Putting leashes onto the hellhounds, to ensure everyone's safety, the couple left the warm house again and went back into the cold. Snow was still gracing the earth, covering every surface with a thick layer of white. They did not pass many other mortals, as most were inside their own homes or at the realms of friends and family to prepare for the festivities of the holy night.

“Gundham, aren't ya cold without your scarf?” the Tamer of Automations asked the man walking next to him.

Gundham turned his focus away from the hellhound that was sniffing at a patch of grass and looked at his lover, who was still wearing the purple scarf of the breeder. “Do not worry about me, my paramour, since something as simple as cold weather can not harm the great Overlord of Ice. So you can keep on wearing this sacred item.”

“Well, if ya say so.” Kazuichi's eyes were turned towards the fabric that was adorning his neck. “But if ya are starting to feel cold, say so.” It was evident that the Sharp Toothed One was glad about the fact that he could keep on wearing the scarf. Even if he tried to hide it, the smile that was gracing his lips was clear as day.

This made the Ruler Of The World also give a smile, his unoccupied hand finding the left hand of his dark consort. Taking the hand of the One That Shared His Path felt like the most natural thing to do and Gundham did not even care if other mortals saw him and Kazuichi at this given moment. The breeder never wanted to let go of the man he loved. He wanted to stay with him until the end of all days.

The couple kept on walking through the snowy streets, their dogs leading the way. They did not let themselves be bothered with the low temperatures any more. It was like it did not matter to them.

Still the lovers slowly made their way back towards their realm.

 

Gundham was regarding the One That Held His Heart, while the smaller male was talking about his place of labour and a project that he was planing to work on after the holy night and the following festive days were in the past. The breeder had to be honest with himself, he did not grasp most of the things that the other male was talking about – Kazuichi sharing the same problem when the breeder began to tell him about his work – yet he enjoyed listening to his every word. It filled the breeder with happiness to witness his paramour showing passion in what he was able to accomplish with his own capabilities.

Lifting the hand he still held in his own, Gundham kissed the fingers of Kazuichi. This made the mechanic stumbled in his words, his cheeks flushing.

“Ya are really affectionate today.” Kazuichi mumbled and, despite his words, gently squeezed the hand he was holding.

“You say that now, yet was it you who wished to share one kiss after another only a few hours prior, my dark consort.” Gundham replied, his eyes locked with the pink ones of his lover.

“That's something else.” the pink haired male turned his eyes away and regarded their dogs. This however did not hide his red face.

“And how are these two cases different?” Gundham then asked, “Or do you dislike it when I show my affection towards you, my paramour? If you wish of it, I can cease with my ministrations.” He knew that the mechanic adored those moments when the lovers shared their feelings for each other, so this question was simply to mess a little bit with his stubborn partner.

“What? No!” Kazuichi seemed nearly shocked at the suggestion.

Arriving at the door leading into their realm, the breeder turned towards the other. “Do now worry, as I have no intention of ever stopping.”

“Then don't say that, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi complained, yet was there no anger in his voice, only amusement at their little friendly banter. Opening the front door the couple and their hellhounds went into the heated house to warm their chilled bodies up.

 

After removing the leashes from the dogs and cleaning their paws from the cold snow, the lovers then discarded their own garments meant for outside and began to take care of the rest of the hellish beasts that resided inside of the realm that they shared. The Tamer of Automations was now quite skilled with taking care of the different beasts and could easily rival the breeder's apprentices in this duty.

When the couple made sure that every last beast was feeling well, they went into the kitchen to prepare their meal for the holy night. As it was already starting to get late, it was a positive thing that the two males thought about preparing most of the ingredients before leaving the house earlier that day. Now the only part left was to actually cook them.

Gundham was standing at the stove and was preparing their meal while Kazuichi was setting the table for the occasion with their more expensive tableware. Normally the couple did not bother with trifle things like these for their meals, except for cases like the holy night or similar festive days that they celebrated together or with their allies.

 

The Sharp Toothed One was cleaning the dust off from the tableware, as they have not been used for quite some time – the last time being their fifth anniversary of them confessing their shared feelings for each other, which was a few months prior. Gundham was taste testing some of the food to make sure that it had the intended flavour, when his eyes were suddenly encased in darkness and thus rending him blind.

“I got ya.” the amused voice of Kazuichi rang out from right behind the breeder and the kitchen towel that his consort hat been using to clean the tableware was now wrapped around Gundham's eyes. “Now you're at my mercy.”

“My beloved consort, while you are a powerful mortal, you do forget with whom you are dealing with.” Gundham was just as amused at his lover's antics, still he grabbed the other gently by the hands and dislocated the kitchen towel that was taking his vision only moments prior. Before Kazuichi was able to free himself from the breeder's grasp, Gundham called out, “My four trusted Dark Devas of Destruction, seize the Tamer of Automations and show him your true powers!”

At the command of their owner the four hamsters, who had been snoozing on an unused part of the sideboard, then jumped up and ran onto the pink haired male. Since the mechanic was still immobile and the four hamsters were fast creatures, they managed to climb into Kazuichi's sweater and teach him a lesson.

Loud laughter left Kazuichi's mouth, as the Devas tickled his body with their movements. Their small paws and fur were moving along the mechanic's skin, extracting the with joy filled laughter. The Tamer of Automation's face was flustered due to this and he was holding his stomach.

“Do you admit defeat against the great Overlord of Ice and his most trusted soldiers?” Gundham had to chuckle, but still held an intimidating pose.

“Yeah, hahaha. I... I give up.” Kazuichi managed to say in-between of giggles, at which the four Devas poked their heads out of the mechanic's sweater and climbed onto his shoulders and head. Kazuichi then petted each of them, before setting them back onto the sideboard. “Next time I will win, when ya aren't in the majority ya cheater.” he grinned.

“I may have cheated, as you call it, however was it you that used a sneak attack on me.” Gundham replied smiling and turned back towards the meal that was still cooking. A weight was then leaning against the breeder's back and shoulders.

 

The Tamer of Automations was now leaning against him and had his head on the Overlord's shoulder to look at the food. His arms were loosely around Gundham's shoulders to help Kazuichi with reaching the needed height, since the black haired male was bigger than the other.

“The table is finished. How long for the food?” he then asked.

Taking a spoon, the breeder tasted a little bit of the food. He then took another spoonful and held it towards his lover, who ate it. “I believe that the meal is finished. What do you think my dark consort?”

“It tastes great.” Kazuichi grinned and let go of his lover. “Let's eat then. I'm hungry.”

Both males took the meal off the stove and then took each a plate full of food to consume. While walking into their dining room the couple was talking with each other. At this moment one of their cats decided that he wanted the attention of his owners and rubbed his body against the mechanic's legs while purring loudly. However this only ended in Kazuichi stumbling. Immediately Gundham catched his lover and pressed him against his body, before Kazuichi managed to fall onto the floor or let the plate with the food fall down.

“Are you injured anywhere, my paramour?” Gundham asked the male in his arm, who shook his head.

“No, I'm fine. Don't worry.” he answered and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks for catching me.” The pink haired male then turned towards the cat that was sitting next to their feet and was regarding them like nothing happened. Crouching down, Kazuichi then scratched the cat at his neck, which made it purr with content. “One of these days ya will kill me.”

Standing back up, Kazuichi regarded his lover. “Shall we eat then, before the food gets cold?”

 

The couple took a seat at their dining table, on which candles were burning for the occasion. Gundham served them both something to drink, before they began consuming their meal. While eating the couple were joking together, laughing at the most simple things that most mortals would not find funny. Admittedly if Gundham were here now with any other mortal than Kazuichi, he would also not find it amusing. It was still, after all these years, fascinating for the breeder how easily the mechanic was able to make him laugh. Today Gundham was in a even more joyous mood than usual, when he was together with his dark consort. This could be due to this holy night that they were celebrating together. It could also be because of the entrancing way the small flames, that danced on top of the candles, were reflecting in Kazuichi's eyes, making them shine even brighter.

 

Eating the last bit of his meal, Kazuichi leaned back into his chair. “That was great. Ya can really cook well, Hamster-chan.”

“I must give my thanks for that compliment, my paramour.” Tanaka placed his cutlery onto his now empty plate. “I am glad that the meal was of your liking.”

“Still, I could've helped ya with cooking.” the smaller male then remarked, as the Overlord had wished to do all the preparing and cooking alone on this holy night. “Tomorrow I will cook everything and ya can sit down or something then.” he then added.

Gundham nodded at the wish of the One That Held His Heart. Yet his own desire to take care of his partner remained. Ever since the Overlord acknowledged his own feelings for Kazuichi, he decided to protect and take care of him. This desire only got stronger when his feelings were returned by the mechanic and the lovers decided to share their path in life.

Now, five years later, this wish still remained and only got stronger with each passing day.

 

The used materials for cooking and eating their meal were cleaned away and all the hellish beasts inside of the realm were fed and checked on for one last time. Now that everything was taken care of, the couple decided to lie on their sofa and watch a movie about the holy night. It was a movie that was intended to be seen by children and was airing every holy night ever since the two lovers were children themselves. As both of them did in fact watch this movie in those years, it became something like a tradition to watch it together; even if both were able to say every line out of their heads by now.

Kazuichi's head was on top of Gundham's chest, while the breeder let his fingers gently glide through the mechanic's hair. The lovers were lying next to each other, with Kazuichi lying slightly on top of the other, as the sofa was not exactly wide enough for both otherwise in this position. All of their pets decided to accompany the couple, each taking a spot on the floor or on top of furniture inside of the living room.

From time to time the lovers would talk about scenes that happened in the movie, remembering the times when they were watching it as children, and ever so often they would share sweet kisses when they felt like it.

Gundham was truly happy in this moment. His eyes turned away from the television and towards the man he loved, who also looked up towards his lover and they kissed each other again.

Every time the lovers shared a kiss, Gundham's soul felt like it was filled with light. It was like everything was right in the world and nothing could ever destroy the true bound that they shared.  
Lying here with Kazuichi, the Overlord wondered why he ever had been waiting so long for this.

 

Taking the remote control, Gundham turned the television off and sat his upper body up, making Kazuichi also straighten up.

“Is something wrong?” Kazuichi asked, his face filled with confusion at Gundham's sudden peculiar behaviour.

“Kazuichi.” Gundham began talking, his eyes fixed on the ones of his lover, “We have been sharing our path now for the last five years and I have been thinking over the last weeks about the way that our relationship is progressing and has been over the prior years. My feelings of devotion and adoration for you are more powerful every day that passes and so I was wondering...” His mouth was starting to get dry and the more he talked, the faster his heart was beating, making it harder by the minute to keep the eye contact with Kazuichi.

Grabbing into his pocket, Gundham removed a small black box that he had been carrying with him the whole day. Opening the box it revealed a golden ring, which he held towards the man he loved.

“Do you wish to share your life with me and take my hand in matrimony, Kazuichi?”

 

Gundham could not stop his eyes any more from averting away slightly, as his nerves were never this strained. His heart was beating so heavily that he could hardly hear anything else in that moment. Yet he was able to make out the sound of sobbing, making him alarmed and turn towards his consort.

Kazuichi was in fact crying, his mouth making noises like he was trying to talk but his words were swallowed up by his sobs.

“Do you not wish to?” Gundham was starting to panic, “Please do not cry my paramour, you do not have to, if you are against-”

In the middle of talking a set of lips were pressed onto Gundham's, stopping him mid-sentence. Kazuichi's arms wrapped around Gundham's neck and pressed him more against the smaller male, who deepened the kiss.

Just as sudden as he was kissed, the kiss was ended just as abrupt. Kazuichi was looking at Gundham, tears still running down his face.

“Of course I want to marry ya, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi was finally able to say, still his voice broke ever so often while talking.

Hearing these words from the man he loved, made all of Gundham's worries and nervousness fall away. Taking the ring out of the box he carefully slipped it onto Kazuichi's finger, before kissing him again.

The lovers gently broke the kiss after a few moments and Gundham tenderly wiped the rest of Kazuichi's tears away. Kazuichi then hid his face into Gundham's chest and mumbled into the fabric of the breeder's shirt, “I love ya, Gundham.”

A smile graced Gundham's lips. “I love you too, my paramour and I wish you a merry Christmas.”

Slowly Kazuichi lifted his head again and the lovers shared many more kissed that holy night, which now marked their new shared future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a merry Christmas and happy holidays ♥  
> I hope you had fun reading my little Christmas countdown over the last few weeks
> 
> (Btw. the cat mentioned that nearly tripped Kazu is the same one out of "The Stray" if you are wondering ~~who still needs a name, since it's hard to make names up that sound like Gundham came up with them~~ )


End file.
